Mate of the Incubus
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Kylo is an Incubus who decides he wants Rey for his mate. Incubus!AU


Kylo was looking for a new victim when he noticed her. She was lovely yes, but what attracted him was her innocence. Such purity made him practically salivate. As Rey left the coffee shop she had no idea an Incubus had decided to target her.

It began as dreams.

Dreams where her virginity was taken by a tall, dark haired stranger. Sometimes he was gentle, sometimes he pounded into her until she screamed. Every morning she woke up shaking and dripping wet between her legs.

This lasted for three weeks.

Then one night when Rey was tossing and turning he appeared. Kylo was tall, with a pale complexion, dark hair, and dark eyes. But he wasn't human. He had claws and horns! He was going to fuck her, and somehow she wanted it.

He smiled sinisterly. The girl's virginity would be his tonight.

Rey surrendered to him almost immediately. She hardly gave any resistance as Kylo removed her nightgown, shredding the thin fabric with his claws. He hummed in appreciation of her slender body as he began to fondle and suckle her breasts.

Rey arched her back and groaned, it felt so wonderful to have him touching her. She soon became wet between her legs and incoherent with lust.

Suddenly Kylo ripped her underwear away, pulled her to the edge of her bed, parted her legs and filled her with his hard, thick cock. He chuckled to hear her moan as he deflowered her.

Rey's mind was a blur of lust as the incubus began to fuck her, gripping her thighs as he pulled her onto his cock, again and again.

She was lovely in the throws of passion, and Kylo found himself becoming truly aroused. That had never happened to him before, usually he could deflower a women and fuck her every night for months as she slowly withered away without feeling anything. But this girl was different, he felt the urge to fill her virgin womb with his seed and impregnate her.

As the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room Rey groaned and trembled. He growled as he used his claws to carve a small mark on her shoulder. As he did she screamed, coming helplessly as her sex clenched around his hard, thick cock. Kylo groaned, filling her womb with his potent seed. This, combined with his mark would change her and bind her to him for eternity. He'd claimed her as his mate, and had probably impregnated her as well.

Rey woke several hours later, curled up in large, soft bed, in the arms of the incubus who'd impregnated her. At first she was only aware of being comfortable, but slowly reality began to reassert itself. Her belly felt tight and heavy, making her grumble and absent-mindedly move to stroke it.

Her eyes flew open when her hand came to rest on the swell of her belly. She was alarmed and confused, it felt as if she were heavily pregnant, but she couldn't be!

Rey's soft gasp of alarm woke Kylo who lay beside her.

He pulled her close and kissed her neck with a mischievous smirk.

For a moment Rey was terrified, but then his hands slid up her waist to cup her breasts and she moaned. His touch was addictive, especially for a woman who was heavily pregnant. She surrendered her body to him without another thought.

"Mine." He hissed as he began to stroke and fondle her breasts, making her groan.

"Yes, yours." She agreed, her mind fogged with lust again. She couldn't have resisted if she wanted to.

He grinned as he reached down, spread her legs and gently rubbed her sex with the pads of his fingers until she was wet and panting. Her changing body was gorgeous, her fingers sported claws now, and her swollen belly was honestly the most arousing sight he'd ever seen. He simply had to mate with her again.

Rey shuddered in pleasure as he lay beside her and pulled her against him. She groaned when she felt his hard, thick cock press against her ass as he played with her breasts. Soon she was gasping and begging him to fuck her.

Kylo growled as he lifted her leg and thrust, impaling her on his hard, thick cock. He was pleased to hear Rey mewl and feel her writhe in his arms as he began to fuck his lovely mate. He was elated to have deflowered and impregnated such a beautiful girl. She was his for all eternity.


End file.
